harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Venomous Tentacula
The Venomous Tentacula is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly poisonous and can prove fatal. Description This dangerous plant is used for student research in Herbology classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students are permitted to swear loudly if a Tentacula tries to strangle them during lessons. The Severing Charm can be used to both stun the creature and sever its arms. The Venomous Tentacula is a giant eyeless head with fangs, though the shape of its mouth tends to vary, along with many leaves surrounding it. It also has many large vines for appendage (that act like arms and as aforementioned can be severed by Diffindo), which may or may not also have separate heads of their own at the ends. Occasionally, aside from biting, some forms of the plant can also fire spiky spore-like balls from their mouths at their targets. Venomous Tentacula eat Chizpurfles, spitting out their carapaces once they have.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) Notable uses Venomous Tentacula seeds are a Class C non-tradeable substance. Fred and George Weasley purchased Tentacula seeds off Mundungus Fletcher in 1995 for their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. Tentacula seeds emit a faint rattling noise even if they are completely stationary. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom and Pomona Sprout used Venomous Tentaculas as a weapon against the invading Death Eaters. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Horace Slughorn states that Venomous Tentacula leaves are worth ten galleons a piece. Also in the film, Slughorn is caught by Harry stealing the leaves. *In the game version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, ''Pomona Sprout had a garden full of Venomous Tentaculas. *In some of the video games, the Venomous Tentaculas live in some parts of the grounds. They spit out spiky ball-like pods, that bounce about and can be hit by spells. The Tentacula can also get burned up by the Incendio spell. *Elphinstone Urquart, Minerva McGonagall's husband, was killed by a bite from one of these plants. *Derwent Shimpling was famous for eating an entire Venomous Tentacula and surviving. See also *Devil's Snare *Venomous Tentacula Juice *Venomous Tentacula leaves *Derwent Shimpling Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) '' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) '' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' es:Tentácula venenosa fr:Tentacula vénéneuse ru:Ядовитая тентакула pl:Jadowita Tentakula Category:Plants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants